


be there or b flat

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Eventual Relationships, Everyone is here! - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Too Many Characters to Tag, everything revolves around music, except for me, i asked, still takes place in Fodlan, the marching au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: Garreg Mach Monastery is not only home to the largest church in Fodlan, it is also the home of the prestigious fine arts academy. Here many audition for a chance to learn from the best. Not all will make it in, but those who do, they are the best in the land. In the previous years, the academy has begun to deteriorate but hope yet remains. This year people from across the land have auditioned and the spots have been filled. With the house leaders paving the way, can this unique bunch of students bring the Garreg Mach Monastery Marching Band back to the top!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	be there or b flat

####  _ House Leaders - 7:30 am _

**Red DM:** First day of band camp is about to start. It is a short day today. The camp will run from 8-12. Regardless, I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors. You know who I am talking about. We need to set an example for the others. 

**Yellow DM:** I feel like I’ve been called out. What about Dimitri?

**Red DM:** When has Dimitri ever gotten in trouble without you with him? 

**Yellow DM:** There was that one time… 

**Yellow DM:** actually no I was there for that.

**Red DM:** My point exactly. Actually where is Dimitri anyway? 

**Blue DM:** My apologies I was helping the new assistant band director find their way here. 

**Yellow DM:** We have a new band director? What happened to Jeralt?

**Red DM:** Yes what did happen to Jeralt? And why did none of us hear that he left?

**Blue DM:** Apparently Jeralt was offered a position in the Travelling Musicians. He accepted the position immediately. This new assistant director is named Byleth and they are Jeralt’s child. It was supposed to be a surprise. 

**Yellow DM:** Hmmmm, some surprise, I’m actually pretty curious about this. It’s so sudden. 

**Red DM:** Please Claude, for your sake, don’t go looking into anything. It’s only the first day after all.

**Yellow DM:** All the more reason too. Got to look into it early before the trail goes cold ;)

**Blue DM:** Don’t Claude. At least give the new director some time to settle in. 

**Yellow DM:** Fine. 

**Blue DM:** You’re not going to listen to me at all are you…

**Red DM:** Ah Rhea is on her way here and it looks like the new director is with her as well. We’d do best to represent. 

####  _ Golden Deer - 8:30am  _

**Hilda:** That speech was almost heartwarming even if it was filled with way too many expectations. 

**Lysithea:** “Pave the way for the future”, “Bring glory back to the marching band”, that’s certainly some high expectations. 

**Marianne:** I don’t know if I could do all that. 

**Hilda:** Don’t say that Mari! You’re great! It’s Rhea that has the bar too high. 

**Lorenz:** I don’t know. I heard that the Monestary’s music program was second to none. It only began to decline in the last few years. 

**Leonie:** I heard it was due to a series of poor leaders. 

**Lorenz:** I heard that too. I wonder if Claude can rise to the occasion. 

**Ignatz:** I think he’s going to do just fine. He did make it in the program after all. 

**Lorenz:** Hmph. 

**Raphael:** Does anyone know when the lunch break is? 

**Lysithea:** The day just started. There’s no way you can be hungry already. 

**Raphael:** I was so nervous for today that I couldn’t eat last night :(

**Ignatz:** I should have some snacks in my pack if you want some

**Raphael:** You’re the best Ignatz! :)

**Hilda:** You know, I’m actually surprised. Leonie you’re taking the news about Jeralt well. 

**Lysithea:** She really isn’t. 

**Hilda:** ???

**Leonie:** How would you know that? I went to the restroom?

**Lysithea:** I’m in the stall right next to you. I left the room after Rhea started speaking and I can hear your tears. 

**Leonie:** …

**Hilda:** ...

**Yellow DM:** Alright guys the time for ice breaking is now! Rhea wants us to split up into our sections now and get to know everyone. Don’t do anything I would do and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;)

**Hilda:** Is that a Marvel reference? 

**Yellow DM:** …

####  _ Blue Lions - 8:30am _

**Ashe:** You know that speech was really inspiring! It makes me want to do my best!

**Annette:** I got the same feeling. Ah, but I’m really nervous too. 

**Mercedes:** Is that because you’re section leader? 

**Annette:** Ah, I forgot I told you about that. You’re section leader too right? 

**Mercedes:** Yes, I really hope it all goes well.

**Ingrid:** You’ll do great Mercedes! 

**Ashe:** Yeah! You’ll do amazing!   
  


**Dedue:** If anyone gives you trouble just let us know. I’m sure Dimitri would not allow for it. 

**Mercedes:** Ah thank you all but I’m sure there'll be no need for that. 

**Sylvain:** I’m very excited to meet my section mates. Hope some are good looking ;)

**Felix:** Is that all that you think about? 

**Sylvain:** Ah! Felix you wound me

**Felix:** … whatever

**Ingrid:** Please don’t harass your section Sylvain, none of us can help you if you do

**Sylvain:** Don’t worry, it’ll be all good. 

**Dedue:** It better be, you can’t cause any trouble for Dimitri especially since he is the Blue Lions 

Drum Major, any misconduct would be reflected poorly upon him as well

**Blue DM:** Ah, but please don’t let that hold you all back from enjoying yourselves. Just keep it in 

moderation. 

**Ashe:** Of course!   
  


**Mercedes:** You can count on us! 

**Ingrid:** You’re saying because of Claude aren’t you…

**Blue DM:** I’m afraid so. He is already scheming something I can tell. 

**Sylvain:** how can you? He’s such a hard guy to read sometimes :/

**Blue DM:** I’m only able to tell because of how often we’ve had to meet to practice our conducting, he gets this glint in his eyes and he tends to retreat inside of his own head

**Ingrid:** Speaking of practice… Do you know the theme of the show? 

**Blue DM:** …

**Blue DM:** Well will you look at the time, it’s time to break out into your sections and get to know each other

**Felix:** he knows

####  _ Black Eagles - 8:30am _

**Hubert:** You heard director Rhea. While I care little for what she said, I do expect all of you to rise to the occasion. I cannot let you all make Edelgard look bad. 

**Ferdinand:** You have no reason to fret. I plan on becoming the best musician here!

**Dorothea:** Don’t worry I wouldn’t dare make myself look bad, especially here 

**Hubert:** I’m not worried. I just hope you all know I will not stand for any misconduct.

**Petra:** I will not be making me look bad. 

**Linhardt:** I just hope this practice doesn’t take too long. I’m already about to fall asleep. 

**Caspar:** But Linhardt you were just asleep!

**Linhardt:** you have no proof of that

**Caspar:** I was next to you the whole time!

**Linhardt:** It’s circumstantial evidence

**Dorothea:** Actually… I took a picture 

**Dorothea:** _ sleepyboi.jpg _

**Ferdinand:** You took a picture of Linhardt sleeping!? Whatever for 

**Dorothea:** Well… I heard there were going to be a few officer positions within the band and I want to be the historian

**Petra:** What are these officers of the band to do? 

**Bernadetta:** Officers? Oh no! Are we going to be punished by them for breaking the band laws?! What are the band laws! Oh no…. No.. calm down Bernie, just find out the laws, but where

**Dorothea:** Bernie calm down! 

**Dorothea:** No one is going to be punished for breaking anything

**Hubert:** ….

**Ferdinand:** Band officers are those who work closely with the drum majors and directors, they help keep the band running from the shadows

**Bernadetta:** Shadows! Like shadow operatives! Too much danger   
  


**Dorothea:** They aren’t going to hurt you. In fact they only do so much as help out

**Caspar:** Historian is the picture taker right? 

**Dorothea:** Yeah and they do other stuff, but that’s the one I want to go for!   
  


**Red DM:** Everyone we are about to break out into sections. I hope you all do your best to not create any scenes. Also on the note of Officers, there will be interviews led in two weeks to see who is the best candidate. Everyone’s behavior will be taken into account over the course of these two weeks. If you want a position don’t do anything that Claude would do. 

####  _ High Brass - 8:40am _

**Dorothea added Ingrid, Ashe and two others to the chat**

**Dorothea changed High Brass to Toot Toot**

**Dorothea:** Hello everyone! I’m the high brass section leader and I can’t wait to get to know all of you!   
  


**Ingrid:** You’re with the Black Eagle house right? 

**Dorothea:** Yes I am

**Ashe:** It’s nice meeting someone from the other houses

**Lorenz:** Ingrid, Ashe, you’re with the Blue Lion house correct?

**Ingrid:** yes we are

**Lysithea:** And before anyone asks, Lorenz and I are from the Golden Deer

**Ashe:** Ah thank you

**Dorothea:** It looks like it’s time for us to go outside 

####  _ Low Brass - 8:42am _

**Blue DM added Leonie, Dedue, and Petra to the chat**

**Blue DM:** While I am not your section leader, I do play trombone as well, so I have been allowed to join this chat. If there are any issues that your section leader cannot handle just let me know but I have faith in Leonie. 

**Leonie:** Thank you Dimitri, I know everyone here is from a different house but I hope we can get along. 

**Dedue:** I think we will

**Petra:** I am having the excitement!

**Leonie:** With that said…

**Leonie changed Low Brass to All About that Bass**

**Blue D:** …

  
  


####  _ Saxophones - 8:44am _

**Yellow DM added Hilda and Sylvain to the chat**

**Yellow DM changed Saxophone to Bisaxuals**

**Yellow DM:** Welcome my fellow bis 

**Hilda:** Claude if I didn’t love the name so much I’d be upset

**Yellow DM:** ??

**Hilda:** I should’ve come up with the cool name to get all the cred

**Yellow DM:** But I’m amazing at making nicknames

**Sylvain:** But right now you’re just  **@Yellow DM**

**Yellow DM:** It was something Edelgard wanted us to do for the first day, I promise you this won’t be here tomorrow

**Sylvain:** bet

**Yellow DM:** ;)

**Sylvain:** Also I believe we need to head to practice Hilda

**Hilda:** ugh fine

####  _ Flutes - 8:46am _

**Red DM added Bernadetta, and Marianne to the chat**

**Red DM changed Flutes to Flute Loops**

**Red DM:** While I am not the section leader, I am here to oversee the chat. I do not think there will be any problems though

**Marianne:** i- i really don’t think i’m cut out for this

**Bernadetta:** i really don’t want to be outside, do I have to go

**Marianne:** we can always see if the director would let us practice inside 

**Bernadetta:** we can? You’d do that.. For me

**Marianne:** o-of course, we are in the same section after all..

####  _ Clarinets - 8:47am _

**Mercedes added Felix, Hubert, and Ferdinand to the chat**

**Mercedes changed Clarinets to Cult**

**Mercedes:** Hello! I’m your section leader Mercedes

**Felix:** ....

**Felix:** what’s the deal with the name

**Mercedes:** Annie came up with it actually 

**Hubert:** ....

**Ferdinand:** Why cult?

**Mercedes:** Annie said we are all a cult 

**Ferdinand:** And that’s because…

**Mercedes:** I tried to ask but then we had to separate into the sections so i don’t know 

**Hubert:** It fits, i suppose

**Felix:** You know why she said it’s a cult

**Hubert:** I have my suspicions

**Ferdinand:** Care to share? 

**Ferdinand:** …

**Ferdinand:** You left me on read

####  _ Percussion - 8:48am _

**Annette added Raphael, Ignatz, and two others to the chat**

**Annette changed Percussion to Concussion**

**Annette:** hello everyone! I’m the percussion section leader but please don’t be totally formal with me. I’d like to be your friend too

**Raphael:** you’re from the Blue Lions house right? 

**Annette:** yeah 

**Raphael:** nice! It’s always great making new friends

**Ignatz:** it’s nice to meet you 

**Linhardt:** while in other circumstances I would be delighted to chat I’m trying to get some sleep before we have to go outside 

**Caspar:** you can mute your phone and I’ll wake you up when we have to leave

**Ignatz:** you were asleep during the speech made by Rhea as well

**Raphael:** you sure do sleep a lot 

**Linhardt:** normally I can last a little longer than this but I slept very little yesterday 

**Caspar:** what were you doing

**Linhardt:** I was reading some of the books in the library 

**Annette:** ah I hate to interrupt, but it looks like we’re moving outside now

####  _ Garreg Mach Monastery Band - 12:05pm  _

**ABD Byleth added Red DM, Yellow DM, and Blue DM to the chat**

**ABD Byleth: added Hilda, Lorenz and 19 others to the chat**

**ABD Byleth:** I am aware that there are already house chats and section chats created for the members. This chat includes everyone from every house, while I know we keep the houses as a competition factor, it’s different in marching band. Here everyone has to work together for the collective success

**ABD Byleth:** This chat is to create a place where all of you can mingle and communicate effectively. Get to know each, but most importantly, lift each other up. None of you have to do anything alone. 

**ABD Byleth:** I will leave the chat in the hands of your very capable drum majors but if a situation does occur that you cannot handle alone, do not be afraid to reach out. 

**ABD Byleth has left the chat**

**Red DM:** Well… this could be either the best or worst idea I have seen

**Yellow DM:** have some faith, I think this is a great idea 

**Blue DM:** I admittedly have to say I agree with Claude. I think this will be a fine opportunity to get know each other better 

**Yellow DM:** I have the perfect idea to get things started 

**Red DM:** This better not be some scheme of yours 

**Yellow DM:** it’s not, I promise ;)

**Yellow DM:** I’m actually suggesting that we all get lunch together 

**Blue DM:** that actually is a sound idea, I’m quite famished myself 

**Hilda:** bad news for ya then Claude

**Yellow DM:** don’t tell me

**Hilda:** yeup, we of the Golden Deer have started eating without you

**Yellow DM:** This is a betrayal! 

**Hilda:** You try stopping a hungry Raphael

**Yellow DM:** nvm that’s fair, just try to save some of the good stuff

**Hilda:** you got it 

**Hubert:** Will you all stop texting. Some of us are trying to have a decent meal in peace. 

**Ferdinand:** You could always mute your phone you know

**Hubert:** And risk not being there should Edelgard require my presence

**Leonie:** Edelgard this, Edelgard that, do you think of anything else

**Lysithea:** now that you mention it, Ferdinand and Hubert do talk about Edelgard a lot, what’s the deal

**Ferdinand:** Ah, I forgot those of you in different houses may not be aware

**Ferdinand:** Back home there’s a band called the Imperial Band, after the former Adrestian Empire. The band is the biggest and best in the land, but many of its’ recruits are accepted because of their families’ wealth rather than skill

**Red DM:** The Imperial Band became one that cared only for the prestige of its’ members rather than their talent 

**Hubert:** Edelgard intends to change that, and so I work towards aiding her in anyway I can

**Blue DM:** That is truly an honorable goal 

**Yellow DM:** yeah, that’s a really big deal, the Imperial Band is what?, the biggest band in Adrestia?

**Red DM:** It is yes, they play for all manner of people and events. I plan to rise the ranks and eventually take over the band to change it for the better

**Ingrid:** That is truly admirable, is that why you’ve decided to enroll in Garreg Mach? 

**Ashe:** I heard it’s been some time since so many people from Adrestia have enrolled

**Red DM:** It is one of the reasons yes, but enough about me, what about all you? What drives you to be here?

**Ashe:** I’ve come here so that one day I can be good enough to join The Lion Band, it’s based on an ancient hero of Faerghus. 

**Dedue:** You refer to the King of Lions Loog correct? 

**Ingrid:** Yes, Loog is the founder of the former Kingdom of Faerghus, now known was just Faerghus since the whole monarchy was dismantled

**Linhardt:** If you all come from Faerghus why not join the school in Fhirdiad?

**Sylvain:** it’s got mixed feelings for most of us

**Blue DM:** …

**Blue DM:** We all just needed a fresh start.

**Felix:** ....

**Mercedes:** What about everyone else? Most of us in the Blue Lions aim to join The Lion Band but what about you all from the Golden Deer? 

**Leonie:** I actually want to join the Travelling Musicians. 

**Annette:** How many bands are there in Leicester? I tried to learn more about them but there’s so many 

**Lorenz:** There are dozens of bands all across the land, many of them are small traveling groups that compete in smaller venues, while we do not have as many schools as Faerghus or Adrestia we do have a few as well

**Ignatz:** My parents actually do a lot of support work for many of the travelling bands, I could name a bunch of them if you wanted

**Ferdinand:** What’s the most prestigious one? 

**Ignatz:** That would be the Travelling Musicians, the same one Jeralt joined.

**Hilda:** they may not have the most creative name, but they are definitely the best

**Marianne:** you’ve heard them be-before

**Hilda:** I’ve only ever heard them once actually, but I’ll never forget it

**Raphael:** My little sister really wanted to see them, I don’t get why, there’s so many other bands that are super talented too

**Raphael:** I just want to get into one of them

**Blue DM:** Claude what’s your goal? I’m like most of the other Blue Lions in wanting to join the Lion Band

  
**Yellow DM:** I just want to share music with the world ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first FE fic ever. I am sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I will also try to make sure that all the characters at least interact in some way. If I do miss any of them, please let me know, I will work on a feature piece with the character I missed and minor appearances from the others to try to make up for it. As this is the first chapter it is mostly introductions and instrumentation. The section group chats are probably not going to be making much of an appearance after this unless I am doing a section feature. They were here to help make it easier to see who is in which section. Almost everything in this story will be based off of real life things that have happened that I have experienced in my own band life but there will also be a unique flair as these characters and their experiences in life are different from my own.


End file.
